


Day 19: Sleep Deprivation

by SpiderShell



Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Poor Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Sleep Deprivation, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: Tony stared at him a moment before blinking. "What are you doing up so late?"Holding up his glass as proof, Peter hurried to explain. "I woke up thirsty." He narrowed his eyes and took a closer look at his mentor. "Why are you up?""Couldn't sleep," Tony said with a loose wave of his hand."How long have you been awake? You look like death."
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136318
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Day 19: Sleep Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> This is relatively less whumpy than all of the other prompts I’ve written, so I apologise in advance 😂
> 
> **NOTE**: the song/lullaby at the end comes from the movie _The Hunger Games_.

Peter tiptoed into the kitchen, fringe hanging in his eyes. He collected his empty glass from the counter where he had left it after dinner and turned towards the fridge, intending to grab the cold water.

He randomly glanced around as he reached for the fridge handle, and gave a shriek as he saw a figure coming down the hallway.

"Lights, FRIDAY!" he gasped, hands clenching the cup so tight that his knuckles turned white and tiny cracks spidered up the surface of the glass. 

The kitchen and dining room lights illuminated a startled and very confused Tony Stark. 

"Oh hey Mr. Stark," Peter said, relieved, leaning back against the bench. "Sorry, I got a fright."

Tony stared at him a moment before blinking. "What are you doing up so late?"

Holding up his glass as proof, Peter hurried to explain. "I woke up thirsty." He narrowed his eyes and took a closer look at his mentor. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Tony said with a loose wave of his hand. 

"How long have you been awake? You look like death." Tony’s eyes were dull, and large bags hung beneath them, outlining the almost haggard look on his face. He was leaning rather heavily on the wall, as if his legs were going to give out without warning. 

Tony gave a grunt of indignance, muttering something under his breath about _youths of today_. "72 hours, give or take. But don't worry about me. Hey, would you mind bringing me a glass of juice?"

Sparing another concerned glance at his obviously exhausted mentor, Peter complied. He glanced behind him, and when Tony wasn’t looking, he snuck into the medicine cupboard and slipped something into the cup. 

Five minutes later, his mentor was growing loopier by the minute, and Peter grinned. With any luck, he'd be able to convince Tony to go to bed, and he'd finally get the hours of sleep his body desperately needed. 

"Mr. Stark, I think you should go to bed."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Did'ya know that Thor claims sleep is for mortals? If I stop sleeping, does that make me immortal?" 

"Sure," Peter said, grabbing one of Tony's arms and hauling him to his feet. His mentor easily complied, and he led him towards the master bedroom down the hall. 

“I hope it does,” Tony continued. “I want to know what it feels like. If only I could pick up his hammer.”  
“Mmm,” agreed Peter, biting back a laugh. He pushed Tony towards the bed, and his mentor sank onto it, closing his eyes with an exhausted sigh. 

With a smile, Peter gently pulled the covers and over him, turning off the light, and tiptoeing out of the room. “Night, Mr. Stark,” he called softly. 

“Peter,” Tony said urgently, opening his eyes and using his elbow to prop himself up slightly, a moment of lucidity before the sleeping pills kicked in full force. “I can’t go to sleep.”

“Why not?” Peter asked softly. 

“The nightmares will come back.”

 _Oh._ Oh. 

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark,” he said. “I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.”

He settled himself next to his mentor and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Tony covered it with his own hand and closed his eyes, body tense. 

Peter began to sing quietly. 

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
_Lay down your head and close your eyes_  
_And when they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it’s safe, here it’s warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

Tony was asleep by the time he had finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys, and see ya tomorrow!! ✌🤟


End file.
